Maxine Juniper
Maxine Juniper is the daughter of Marlene from the mature-themed fairytale named "The Juniper Tree" by the Grimm Brothers. She is a Rebel from the start, and is often sarcastic. She has no exact group of friends, making her a little insecure about herself and constantly ponders on how she should improve herself. This makes Blondie make a MirrorCast named "How To Make It Just Right" to help Maxine on discovering herself. Character Personality She is often sarcastic on daily things, and girly things, rather. Like being a princess, being a damsel, wearing a crown, and dressing properly. She often picks on Apple because she believes that Apple is too dramatic, thinks she has no flaws, and is a total drama queen. She does like Briar and can call her a friend, but her affiliation to Apple just strains their communication. Although Maxine can't do anything to Apple since she is basically everyone's favorite, well, except she's not Raven's favorite. She is rather on the good side, making ways to fix fights and is a prankster at times. She is on good terms with Cerise Hood too, as Maxine has stated before that she likes mysterious people, so she would rather spend all night with Cerise rather than spend the rest of her life being Apple White's archnemesis even if she becomes queen. And as she also says, that is so not cool. Maxine experiences trauma that actually started when her mother retold their story about her stepmother buried under the juniper tree, and the killing of her mother by a millstone. Hobbies and Other Things Archery is one hobby of Maxine. She is fascinated with bows and arrows, and also messed with one of Cupid's, just like how Hunter did. Maxine would rather study alone than join Briar's study party. Even if they are best friends forever after, Maxine still stands to do it herself rather than do it together. She believes that she will get out of place since most of the Royals are Briar's friends too. She loves studying as much as she loves archery. Studying means everything to her and she sometimes carries a small textbook while roaming around the school to keep the info going on in her head. Maxine is a big fan of My Storybook Romance and Panic! At The Ball. She sometimes listen to music during class to keep herself awake and not to fall asleep during certain boring classes (well, that's what she thinks) like Crownculus and Science and Sorcery. Maxine collects all albums of both bands and think they have totally wicked songs. She also once fell asleep playing My Storybook Romance's songs on loop on her MirrorPhone. Appearance Maxine has a tan skin tone, and has a beauty mark on her upper arm. She has dark green on a medium length hair, which she always pulls into a braid or adds a leaf clip. She wears an old brown dress, with certain patches in the front and back. It is also complimented with a short beige blazer with a little light green bow on the left sleeve. On the part of the skirt, it is decorated with little tree prints and brown and white stripes all around and it is at knee-length. It has lace at the bottom part and it shows the motif of nature in Maxine's clothing. Her shoes are ivory ankle boots, with a burgundy jagged line on its left and right sides. Both have rings dangling on the back, and have a tiny little brown bow on top of the rings. She also has a flower crown, with daisies and leaves wrapped around twigs. It is tied around and symbolizes Maxine's dream of being a maid who are submissive to power. Maxine's clothing is inspired by the Victorian era and Lolita fashion mostly. Her motif is nature, referencing to her parent story which is The Juniper Tree. Fairy tale – The Juniper Tree How the Story Goes The Story: The Juniper Tree How does Maxine come into it? After the three of them: her father, and her stepbrother, and Marlene, lived together, they grew up together and once their father died, she and her stepbrother buried him under the Juniper Tree too, next to his first wife. They grew up in the old house together, and Marlene's stepbrother left the house to find a wife. She was left alone, and ventured into the land to find someone to become her husband. She found it in the form of a rich farmer, who became Maxine's father. But after that, Marlene and the farmer separated because Marlene became poor and lost the house and the farmer didn't like it. She suspected the farmer only wanted her for the money but Maxine was left in Marlene's care. Maxine then grew up with hatred for her father, and swore to herself that she would never go to him and that he needs to apologize for what he had done to her and Marlene. It is unknown if Marlene has a second husband or if Maxine has a stepsibling. Her Real Life Attitude Towards School She studies for her classes really hard. She thinks joining Briar's parties just only means distraction so she just chooses to study on her own and focus on the lessons. It's not a surprise that she aces her Classic Literature, Crownculus, and Muse-ic class, though! Towards Her Peers She has a neutral understanding to the other Royals and Rebels in Ever After High. Mostly, she likes to join with Raven and her group. But that doesn't mean Maxine hates the rebels, though. She actually likes buying shoes at The Glass Slipper and usually hangs out at Hocus Latte just to get her mind off acads. Trivia • Maxine doesn't know her birthday. She only knows that she was born at the first day of snow. • Her favorite food is roasted chicken. • She has never touched a Tailor Quick album even once, due to her dislike to Tailor's songs. This sometimes brews up disagreements between Raven and Maxine. • Maxine wanted to be Cerise's roommate at first, but she thought that Matilda couldn't be left alone, so she stayed with her. • Only Raven calls her Max. • She likes watching videos of pomeranians on the MirrorNet. • She likes playing with Pesky in the Enchanted Forest when she's bored. • Maxine and Marcy both have beauty marks and share the same birth place. • Maxine follows her family tradition of eating stew on the 30th of June, nicknaming it "Stew-tacular Soup Day". • She keeps a diary under her bed. • She thinks she is charming the way she is, even without makeup on. • Although she and Faybelle share some wicked traits, they don't get along as Maxine sides with the kind-hearted Rebels. • At first, Maxine never wanted to study at Ever After High because she thinks studying is way too overrated. But after she learned that Marcy's friends were there, she reluctantly agreed with the offer. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Juniper Tree